Atrapados en la nieve
by Nana Of The Stars
Summary: Natsu es casi un nerd,o eso es lo que casi siempre dice su mejor amiga Lucy, simplemente porque él es un tipo inteligente.Ambos son completamente opuestos, lamentablemente para él, Lucy nunca lo ha visto como un potencial amante. A ella le encanta estar con él, pues no lo encuentra atractivo, pero un suceso en una cabaña abandonada le hará cambiar de opinión. NaLu. Adaptada por N.K


La nieve caía en copos gigantes, tan preciosos, tan fríos. Natsu Dragneel aparcó su viejo, pero fiel, jeep frente a la acera. No tuvo oportunidad de salir del coche e ir hacia la puerta como debe hacerlo un caballero. Lucy Heartfilia, vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza, bajó saltando los escalones de su portal, con una bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro.

Natsu bajó del jeep y se frotó las manos para entrar en calor.

-¿Lista? -sonrió, apartando la mirada de aquella preciosa cara para abrir el maletero.

Incluso forrada de los pies a la cabeza, le parecía la mujer más sexy del mundo.

-Sí -sonrió Lucy, tirando la bolsa dentro del coche.

Después, poniéndose de puntillas, le plantó las manoplas blancas sobre la cara para darle un beso.

Natsu se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. Debería estar acostumbrado a esos gestos. Ella era un espíritu libre, afectuosa con todo el mundo, no solo con él.

Pero eso no pudo evitar que reaccionara ante el beso. Habían crecido juntos y Lucy seguía viéndolo como el chico de la puerta de al lado, no como a un hombre maduro.

Natsu, sin embargo, sí la veía a ella como una mujer. Cuando eran unos críos, Lucy invadía sus sueños con inocente sensualidad; como mujer, hacía que se despertase por la noche cubierto de sudor.

Pero tuvo que sonreír al ver la naricilla roja de su amiga y los copos de nieve que caían sobre su gorro. Solo algunos mechones rubios escapaban del casquete que la cubría hasta las cejas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, alargó la mano para tocar un original pendiente.

-Muy bonitos -dijo, para distraer sus sensuales pensamientos.

-Gracias, Natsu -sonrió ella, moviendo la cabeza para hacerlos bailar-. Me los hizo una amiga. ¿A qué te gustan?

Natsu tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-Sí, mucho -afirmó. Un golpe de viento lanzó nieve helada sobre su rostro-. ¿Lista?

-Siempre -contestó Lucy, mirándolo con sus traviesos ojos grises.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Lucy Heartfilia era la reina del doble sentido, una coqueta que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y le encantaba hacerlo.

Natsu había crecido deseándola mientras la veía salir con otros chicos. Incluso le contaba sus secretos, como si él fuera una de sus amigas, obligándolo a escuchar detalles sobre quién era el que mejor besaba, quién le metía la lengua hasta la garganta o quien tenía los labios más bonitos. La señorita Lucy Heartfilia había torturado su adolescencia.

Como adulto, y a pesar de que conocía muchas mujeres, la deseaba más que nunca. Pero ella solo lo veía como una red de seguridad. Un colega. Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día y, desgraciadamente, solo amigos. Eso no cambiaría nunca.

Y si Lucy hubiera notado repentinamente que era un hombre y quisiera una relación más íntima, él se habría negado. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para ser uno más. Lucy siempre había tenido más de un hombre correteando a su alrededor y Natsu no quería ser un nombre más en su lista.

Aquel día se dirigían a casa, en Carolina del Norte, para pasar unos días. Natsu por un asunto de negocios, ella para asistir a la despedida de soltera de una amiga. Mientras él tendría que dedicarse a la calculadora, Lucy estaría de juerga en un bar con hombres desnudos o algo así. Desde luego, eso definía el estilo de vida de cada uno mejor que nada. Lucy era divertida, alocada, veía el lado bueno de la vida y él... él había estado loco por ella desde que tenía doce años.

Dentro del jeep se estaba calentito y Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella se quitó las manoplas y el gorro antes de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-No sabes cómo te agradezco que me lleves a casa, Natsu. Dudo mucho que mi deportivo hubiera podido subir por la montaña, sobre todo con esta nieve.

Natsu arrancó el jeep y miró por el retrovisor.

-Me alegro de que no lo hayas intentado. ¿Por qué compraste un coche tan absurdo?

-¡Mi coche es maravilloso! -sonrió Lucy, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento-. ¿Qué querías, que me comprara un viejo jeep como el tuyo? Este es un coche de tíos.

-Pues a mí me lleva a todas partes.

-Siempre hacia arriba, ¿eh?

El sarcasmo no le pasó desapercibido.

-Dudo mucho que mi jeep tenga algo que ver con mi carrera.

-Pero estás consiguiendo lo que querías, ¿no? ¿No acaban de ascenderte otra vez?

Él se encogió de hombros. Lo habían ascendido un mes antes, ofreciéndole una excelente posición en la directiva. Por el momento, estaba consiguiendo todos sus objetivos profesionales. El único objetivo que no había conseguido era que Lucy Heartfilia lo mirase como a un hombre y no como a uno de sus amigotes... y eso no lo conseguiría nunca. De modo que mejor olvidarse.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas? -preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Veía a Lucy al menos una vez al mes y hablaban por teléfono todas las semanas. Los dos se habían ido de Carolina del Norte a Ohio. Como él tenía tres años más fue el primero en mudarse, después de terminar la carrera, para trabajar como economista en una gran empresa. Lucy lo había seguido poco después, terminando sus estudios en la universidad de Ohio. Luego, encontró trabajo en una peluquería modernísima y de la carrera de derecho... Aún no había empezado a ejercerla. Pero el resultado era que, además de ser vecinos desde pequeños, apenas se habían separado nunca.

Mientras Natsu estaba loco por ella, Lucy lo trataba como si fuera su hermano mayor, o un eunuco. Un coleguita. Alguien con quien podía ser ella misma.

-Aún no te he dicho cómo me van las cosas y tú ya estás poniendo mala cara -sonrió Lucy.

-No es eso. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nada que te interese.

Ella, juguetona como siempre, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Afortunadamente, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y apenas lo notó.

-Cerdo. Seguro que era algo jugoso.

"Si tú supieras..."

-No era nada importante.

-Eres humano, Natsu. Debes tener pensamientos perversos como todo el mundo.

Natsu se preguntó qué diría si supiera que ella era la protagonista de sus perversos pensamientos. Lucy desnuda, en su cama... Pero nunca lo sabría.

-Deja de dar rodeos y dime qué andas haciendo.

O cambiaba de tema o tendría que bajar la ventanilla para enfriarse.

-Muy bien. Pero es un viaje largo, así que acabarás contándomelo todo -suspiró ella-. La verdad es que, últimamente, me aburro un poco. No salgo con nadie, no hay nada nuevo en mi trabajo... Me teñí el pelo de rojo durante unos días, pero pensé que a mi madre le daría un infarto si me viera, así que me lo quité.

-Rojo, ¿eh? -sonrió él-. Seguro que estabas muy mona.

-¡Por supuesto! -rio Lucy, pasándole una mano por el pelo-. Tú tienes un pelo estupendo, Natsu. Si te lo dejaras un poco más largo, podríamos hacer algo con él.

Al sentir el roce de sus dedos, Naruto tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

-El pelo largo no pega con mi imagen.

-Pues podrías buscar una nueva -sonrió ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, pensativa-. ¿Qué tal una imagen de play boy?

-Sí, claro. Nadie, y menos tú, se tragaría eso.

Lucy se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar pegada a su brazo.

-Subestimas mis talentos. Creo que deberías considerar la idea. Sería divertido.

En ese momento, Natsu pensó que podría considerar cualquier cosa. En el interior del coche, con el aroma de Lucy rodeándolo... aquel aroma que era tan atrevido y sensual como ella y que lo volvía loco.

Como siempre.

Ella tenía una mano en su brazo, la pierna doblada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Como había dicho, iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Seis horas por lo menos.

Y tenía la impresión de que iría sufriendo todo el camino.


End file.
